Dillon's Advice
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Summer briefs Dillon and Ziggy on meeting the children, Dillon tries to bait her. Takes place before Ranger Yellow Part 1, has spoilers in it. AU from show, sort of. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: I'm not sorry about this. Honestly, I think it's funny. It's inspired from Ranger Yellow, when the kid tries to butter up Dillon to get advice and Dillon just goes, 'No'. It made me wonder if they'd even talked about what everyone would be saying before they got there. Then I decided they must have, they just forgot to put it in the show. So this is that 'missing scene'.

* * *

"Ok," Summer said, "now, Scott, Flynn and I have done these sessions with kids before," she smiled at her teammates, "So we know what to expect. I volunteered to tell you about what to expect tomorrow, so I hope you'll actually listen to me."

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Dillon asked, "It's not like we have other things we could do tomorrow."  
"Does that mean that you want me to schedule you for some extra shield training then?" Dr K said, appearing beside Dillon with a suddenness that made both boys jump.

"Let's see," Dillon mused, "deal with children or have target practice with you. I know, how about neither, I can work on my car."

"Not an option, Ranger Black," Dr K replied.

Dillon regarded Dr K for a moment and then turned to Summer with a smile he had to have learned from Flynn, although the sarcasm in his voice was all Scott, "Bring on the children."

"Great," Summer replied, as Dr K walked away. "Now the thing about the kids is that they're going to want to ask questions. Every question they ask is important to them, so keep that in mind. A common one is for advice, Ziggy, if a kid asks you for advice, what will you say?"

"Uh, stay in school?" Ziggy offered.

Summer hid her surprise; she'd thought that Ziggy had been far more focused on the bowl of fruit at the end of the bar than on her. "Good, Dillon, what advice will you offer?"

"None," Dillon replied, "I'm not answering questions."

"Dillon, please, this is important. Where else is the next set of Ranger Operators going to come from if not the children?" Summer said, "Just tell them something like 'listen to your elders' or 'study hard', it doesn't have to be life changing, just, some kind of answer."

Dillon considered for a moment, "How about, watch out, Doc keeps a gun in the 'fridge?"

"Are you serious?" Summer asked.

"I think that any future Ranger should be warned about that thing," Dillon replied, "considering the story Flynn told me about that twisted lump of metal over there, I'm surprised you disagree with me."

"They're children, we don't need to be so, so, that's not good advice, Dillon. We'll try again in a minute. Some of the questions the kids ask are pretty silly, but they're serious about them. Flynn gets asked about his accent all the time." Summer said.

"Well, I could warn them that Flynn's homosexual," Dillon offered, "that's good advice for someone who might be sharing a bathroom with them."

"First, Flynn is NOT gay," Summer said, "just because nobody's ever met JC doesn't mean that JC is a guy. Second, these are ten year olds; that kind of advice is a bit too much for them. Now, stop talking until I'm done. Another question is about Scott's hair. We've gotten this one a couple of times, let Scott handle it and try not to laugh. Oh, and if I get a marriage proposal, just, don't laugh." Summer let her voice trail off at the look on Dillon's face. "What, Dillon?"

"Marriage proposal?" Dillon repeated.

"Yes, Dillon. Ten year olds with crushes aren't the most subtle people in the world," Summer replied, letting some of her irritation show through.

"Well, I could tell them that you're sleeping with Scott," Dillon offered.

"Again, NO, you can't say things like that!" Summer said.

"Why not?"

"Because, these are children, they aren't old enough for discussions on the facts of life."

"Sure they are," Dillon said, "it's not like the facts are hard. I've found them to be pretty simple. 'Life sucks and then you die.'"

"Wrong facts," Ziggy said, "she's referring to sexual facts."

"Why didn't she say that, then?" Dillon asked.

"Because it isn't polite, or discreet," Summer interjected, "which are two things that you will HAVE to be tomorrow. If you step out of line, Dillon, I swear, I am going to get Dr K to help me think of a worse punishment than scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush AND patrolling with Scott. COMBINED!"

Dillon rubbed his nose, briefly obscuring his mouth, and then he said, "Well, I'll just tell them that we don't wear spandex, no matter what it looks like. How does that sound? It's good for staying on Dr K's 'I'm not ready to kill you' list."

Summer threw up her hands, "You know what; I give up. I'm through, Dillon. Tell the kids what ever you want, traumatize them for life, I don't care. She glanced around, making sure that Dr K was out of the room, "Just so long as you two are clear on the andex-spay plan and do your parts, I no longer care." She pivoted and walked away.

"Dillon," Ziggy said, reaching out to snatch one of Flynn's peaches, "what's andex-spay?"

"Something Flynn will do to you if he sees you steal any more of his fruit?" Dillon offered.

* * *

A/N CONT:

'Andex-Spay' is supposed to be Spandex in pig latin, but I haven't written in pig latin in years. In future Year of the Trio fics (posted at LiveJournal at the Rainbow Brotherhood community), you guys will see more of JC, an OC that may ro may not be a girl, and is a close friend to Flynn.


End file.
